To enable the efficient elimination or control of unwanted insects in combination with providing nutrients for plants to combat adverse environmental conditions (heat, dry weather, physical contact with animals) it is desirable to formulate an effective chemical insecticide (liquid concentrate) for use in preparation of insecticidal granular fertilizer and insecticidal formulations (end use products). Formulations of pesticides combined with fertilizers are desirable in agricultural and related endeavors due to the multiple benefits conveyed by just one application. One application of such a combination or formulation provides nutrients for the plant growth, while eliminating or controlling unwanted insects that can also affect the health and vitality of the desirable plants.
Formulations containing insecticides and fertilizers have been practiced in the art, but problems with the chemical stability of the insecticides in such formulations have caused efficacy issues. When an insecticide is formulated with a granular fertilizer, the fertilizer may contribute to accelerated chemical degradation of the insecticide. Chemical degradation is an important problem because there may be no physical sign of the degradation and resultant loss of efficacy until used in an actual field application. Since a small change in composition can adversely impact efficacy and ultimately may cause a total loss of efficacy, the chemical stability of the insecticide in such a formulation is of primary importance. The issue of chemical stability of insecticidal compositions for use in preparation of insecticidal granular fertilizer and insecticidal formulations has been addressed with the composition of the present invention.